Águila caída
by SpainDragonWriter
Summary: Cuando Ezio regresa de España pensando que todo había acabado, descubre que alguien está matando a los Asesinos. ¿Quién es ese misterioso hombre o mujer?
1. Chapter 1

**La noticia**

Tras regresar de España y ocultar el Fruto del Edén en un lugar donde jamás sería encontrado de nuevo, Ezio pensó que ya todo había terminado, está vez sí.

Con la familia Borgia derrotada, la vida a partir de entonces sería más agradable y tranquila. Su misión había terminado al fin.

Un día Ezio decidió echar una visita a sus familiares y amigos. Primero fue a Isla Tiberina, donde informó a Maquiavelo de su éxito en España. En el cuartel de Bartolomeo, celebró la victoria luchando en las apuestas. Y nuevas victorias fueron añadidas a la ya obtenida, con algunos florines de más en su bolsa. Al llegar al Gremio de Ladrones, el Zorro no estaba para celebraciones dado que los Cento Occhi seguían luchando contra él y sus secuaces. Ezio se ofreció a ayudarles, a lo que el Zorro agradeció la ayuda.

El lugar del encuentro eran unas ruinas cerca del monte Palatino. Allí le esperaban un grupo de ladrones los cuales esperaban una reyerta contra los Cento Occhi. No tardarían en llegar, según había dicho uno de ellos.

Cuando se presentaron, Ezio comprobó que estaban en una gran desventaja siendo ellos menos, aunque no parecían muy fuertes.

La lucha comenzó. Tal y como Ezio esperaba, los hombres de los Cento Occhi eran débiles y eran fáciles de dejarlos fuera de combate, pero también eran ágiles y tenía que lanzarles tierra a los ojos para así poder alcanzarlos con los puños. Minutos después, una nueva victoria se sumó a las anteriores. El día no podía ser mejor.

La noche casi se había apoderado de Roma y Ezio empezaba a estar exhausto de ir de un lado a otro ayudando a sus hermanos. Aun así, todavía tenía que hacer una última visita: la Rosa en Flor. Allí podría terminar de comunicar la derrota Borgia y descansar como él quería. Dos pájaros muertos de un tiro.

Claudia y María jamás habían estado tan ocupadas en el local. Casi todas las cortesanas estaban ocupadas atendiendo a sus clientes. Por suerte tuvieron unos minutos libres para hablar con él y alegrarse de su regreso. Tras oír la buena noticia, Claudia, conociendo a su hermano como lo conocía, sabía perfectamente que había venido por algo más que dar una buena nueva.

-Arriba te espera.

Y no dijo nada más.

Ezio subió las escaleras y se adentró en una de las habitaciones, donde una mujer la esperaba en la cama cubierta por las sábanas de cintura para abajo. Iban a ser unos buenos minutos.

-0-

Al salir de la habitación, María lo llamó. Ezio bajó y al estar enfrente de su madre, ésta le entregó una carta. Era de Maquiavelo. Si la carta era suya, algo estaba pasando. Algo importante.

La carta decía que debía ir al mercado de Trajano, donde le esperaría en lo alto de uno de los edificios. Ezio no se detuvo y viajó hacia el mercado con un caballo.

Al llegar al mercado, Ezio vio cuatro diminutas figuras en un tejado. Supuso que allí estaba Maquiavelo junto a sus amigos. Aquello cada vez intrigaba más a Ezio. ¿Todos los Asesinos? Eso no significaba nada bueno.

Escaló el edificio y se encontró con Maquiavelo, el Zorro, Bartolomeo y Claudia. Ellos le dirigieron la mirada con caras serias.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó extrañado.

-Ezio, me alegra que hayas vuelto. Esto se está yendo de nuestras manos –dijo Maquiavelo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ezio, no me meteré en detalles e iré directamente al grano –empezó a decir el Zorro.

-Alguien está matando a nuestros hombres, Ezio. Ya sean mercenarios, ladrones o Asesinos –explicó con tono elevado Bartolomeo-. Hoy me he encontrado a uno de mis hombres flotando en el lago de enfrente de los barracones.

-¿Qué? Pero si de eso no hará muchas horas.

-también los hombres a los que ayudaste a ganar el duelo contra los Cento Occhi están muertos –añadió el Zorro.

-Y uno de tus hombres ha aparecido muerto en el palomar encima del escondite en Isla Tiberina –sentenció Maquiavelo.

-Dios, ¿Por qué no me habéis informado de esto antes? –dijo enfadado Ezio.

-Porque te merecías un día de descanso.

Ezio miró fijamente a los ojos de su hermana. Claudia seguía mirándole con una cara seria.

-Con cosas como ésta no hay tiempo para descansar, Claudia –replicó Ezio-. ¿Algunas de las cortesanas también han sido asesinadas?

-Extrañamente, no. Pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que antes de que llegaras, ellas encontraron cerca del burdel unos cuantos cuerpos sin vida de guardias templarios.

-¿Cómo se explica eso? Existe la posibilidad de que no sea la misma persona.

-Ezio, los hombres de Bartolomeo no salen del cuartel sin su orden. Los ladrones sólo robaron a los guardias. Y tus hombres no actuaron, sino que se dieron un paseo por isla Tiberina –contó Maquiavelo.

-Y esas muertes han sido mientras tú estabas cerca o ibas a llegar –dijo el Zorro.

-¿No me estarás echando la culpa a mí? –dijo ofendido Ezio.

-Nadie te está echando la culpa de nada –intervino Maquiavelo.

-¿Entonces?

La pregunta quedó al aire por la llegada de uno de los hombres del Zorro. No había espacio suficiente donde estaban, de modo que bajaron del tejado. El ladrón estaba exhausto, había recorrido mucho trayecto sin ir a lomos de un caballo.

-Zorro, es sobre Lucio… él…

-Cálmate, hombre, y cuéntanos más tranquilamente –le ordenó el Zorro.

-Acaba de matar a Lucio. Hace muy poco.

Las caras de Ezio y los demás se quedaron de piedra, una muerte más añadida al resto. Esto iba muy en serio.

-¿Viste quien era el que le mató?

-Tenía la cabeza tapada por un pañuelo y una capucha e iba bien armado, aunque no usó ninguna de sus armas, sólo la lanza que le robó a un lancero templario después de matarlo para usarlo contra Lucio.

-Bien, gracias por la información. Ahora avisa a los demás y diles que estén atentos y vigilen sus espaldas.

El ladrón asintió a la vez que retrocedía, después desapareció en la noche.

-La información es escasa, pero es la que tenemos –dijo el Zorro.

-Será mejor que volvamos a nuestros lugares y advirtamos a los nuestros –sugirió Bartolomeo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Vamos.

Ezio vio esparcirse por el mercado a sus amigos, Claudia también se iba, pero él la detuvo llamándola.

-Claudia, que no haya atacado a las cortesanas no significa que no lo vaya a hacer. Ve con mucho cuidado.

-Tranquilo, Ezio. Sé defenderme si me lo encuentro.

-No lo pongo en duda. Protege a Madre también.

-De acuerdo.

Después de aquello, Ezio se quedó sólo en el mercado. El único ser vivo que estaba con el era su caballo, nadie más. Subió a lo alto de la torre Milicia donde tenía una pequeña perspectiva de una parte de Roma. Allí arriba solo podía pensar en una cosa: aquel hombre o mujer que estaba matando tanto templarios como aliados. ¿De qué parte estaba? ¿De la Hermandad o de los templarios? Pero había una pregunta que sí le comía la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello?

Sin duda todo lo que vivió no fue suficiente y todavía queda bastante más que hacer. Parecía que su misión no había terminado.

**Aquí lo tenéis, ****tras haber visto que no tuve mucho éxito con otro fic, decidí borrarlo. Pero ahora vuelvo con uno nuevo plenamente sobre AC Brotherhood. **

**Espero que os guste y que hagáis críticas sobre este. **

**Gracias por adelantado.**


	2. Más problemas añadidos

**Más problemas añadidos**

Roma era una ciudad grande, el lugar perfecto para encontrar información en cualquier sitio. Los Heraldos eran una buena fuente para escuchar lo que sucedía por la ciudad, pero lo único de lo que se hablaba últimamente era de una fiebre porcina que sitiaba la ciudad. Ninguna información sobre nuevos cadáveres ni carteles de se busca repartidas por todos los edificios.

Nada.

Ezio se fue sentando en distintos bancos para escuchar si entre los civiles obtenía algo. Estuvo en el Panteón, en el mercado de Trajano, en el foro romano y hasta en el Coliseo. Pero la información que recibía no le servía de ninguna utilidad.

Se aseguró de que ninguno de sus hermanos fuera asesinado de nuevo y los mandó a hacer diferentes misiones por todo el Mediterráneo. Estaría solo, pero así ninguno de ellos sería asesinado…hasta que volviesen.

En los barracones, Bartolomeo puso en alerta a sus hombres. Todas las puertas de acceso estaban cerradas y había soldados que vigilaban a toda costa los movimientos de fuera. Por seguridad, Ezio no obligó a abrirle las puertas, sino que se aseguró de que hasta nuevas situaciones no abriera las puertas a nadie. A Bartolomeo no le hacía falta que se lo dijeran dos veces.

Marchó hacia la Rosa en Flor. Claudia sabía lo que hacer; no era necesario repetirle nada. Su madre, puesta al corriente, advirtió a las cortesanas de lo que pasaba y les aconsejó llevar puñales cuando abandonasen el local. Nunca se sabía si el enemigo podía ser hasta uno de los clientes habituales.

Ezio ni se molestó en ir a ver lo que tramaba el Zorro para defenderse. Supo que sus hombres estaban movilizados por toda Roma, en busca de lo que él también estaba investigando. De forma discreta, aunque él los viera sin ninguna dificultad.

La noche llegó. Las luces empezaron a ser la única fuente de iluminación. En todo el día no había descubierto ni una sola pista de su enemigo y eso le frustraba. ¿Tan difícil era encontrar una sola pista? Po el momento ni el Zorro había averiguado algo. Sólo lo que aquel ladrón les dijo la noche anterior. Aparte de eso, no hubo nada más.

Inconscientemente, tras deambular ya sin objetivos en la oscura noche, se encontró en el barrio viejo, cerca de la puerta este para abandonar la ciudad. Tocó sus bolsillos y miró en su interior. Le quedaban muy pocos frascos con los que rellenar la hoja oculta de veneno y algunas medicinas. Comprobó su bolsa de florines y la agitó para escuchar que tenía suficientes. Una vez comprobado, fue a ver al médico a comprar lo que necesitaba. Y, ya que le pillaba de pasó, reparó la armadura en el herrero.

Con todo eso, los florines que le quedaron el su bolsa descendieron drásticamente, aunque eso no era problema, en el banco tenía más que suficientes y lo que ganaba con los ingresos no se quedaría sin nada.

Contemplando las columnas, los arcos y la gran caída al agua que había en esa especie de pozo, la gente pasaba como si fuese un marginado, cosa que, en cierto modo, era mejor así. Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos observaron un banco con dos telas rojas. Rodeó el pozo y se acercó más al banco. En la madera había grabado el símbolo de una mano señalando el hueco vacío del objeto. Se le pasó la cabeza quién había marcado eso. Está aquí, pensó. Decidió sentarse en el banco y esperar a que él llegase.

Tardó unos diez minutos, pero al final alguien se sentó a su lado. Con sólo levantar la cabeza vería el rostro de su amigo, a quien llevaba semanas sin verle el rostro.

-Leonardo, viejo amigo –dijo Ezio.

-Me alegra ver que has regresado de España sano y salvo –se sintió contento Leonardo-. ¿Cómo fue todo?

-César ya no nos molestará. Dejé que el destino le diera su muerte.

Leonardo lo miró curioso. No entendió lo que su amigo acababa de decir.

-Ya te lo contaré otro día –se abstuvo Ezio-. Pero dime, Leonardo: los Borgia han caído, Lucrecia se ha ido de Roma, ¿cómo es que tú sigues marcando los lugares para reunirnos?

-Lo siento, Ezio. Pero los templarios me siguen teniendo en su poder.

-¿Quién?

-Marco Talevi. Un nuevo líder para los templarios. Tiene las mismas características que César, salvo que él es astuto y no tan directo como el hijo de Rodrigo, aunque sus propósitos son algo distinto por lo que deduzco.

-¿Siguen queriendo recuperar el fruto del Edén? –preguntó Ezio.

-Me temo que sí –aclaró Leonardo.

-Fantástico. Los problemas van en aumento.

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás así?

-Últimamente Maquiavelo y los demás me han informado de unos constantes asesinatos durante mi ausencia y durante el día de ayer –explicó Ezio-. Ya ha matado a bastantes mercenarios, ladrones y a un Asesino. Por ahora, no ha matado a cortesanas, pero no descarto que no sea capaz. Y encima sabemos que también mata templarios y desconocemos el bando al que pertenece. Sabe camuflarse; no hemos averiguado nada sobre él o ella. Sólo cómo vestía, anda más.

Leonardo se quedó en silencio uno segundos antes de decir:

-Pensaba que los asesinatos a los templarios los habíais hecho vosotros –dijo desconcertado Leonardo.

-No he sacada la hoja oculta desde que he vuelto –se defendió Ezio.

-Entonces, si no fuiste tú, ¿Quién fue?

-Eso es lo que estamos intentando averiguar. Y no estamos teniendo éxito para nada.

-Bueno. Veré si puedo ayudarte –se ofreció Leonardo-. De vez en cuando ven aquí y veré si puedo darte algo de información que se transmita entre los guardias.

-Gracias, Leonardo. Eres la mejor ayuda que he tenido desde que mi madre nos presentó.

Y ambos se dieron un abrazo rápido.

Acto seguido, Leonardo desapareció en la noche. Ezio ya sabía que tenía que hacer de vez en cuando a partir de entonces. Leonardo era una fuente de información de lo más fiable, aunque eso lo arriesgaba a exponerse al enemigo y ser descubierto como un traidor. Si descubría que lo habían ejecutado por su culpa, no se perdonaría su muerte. Era como un miembro más de la familia, de la Hermandad.

Con el trabajo cumplido por aquel día. Decidió regresar a la Rosa en Flor, donde pasaría la noche junto a su familia.

Pero al entrar en el local, se le presentó un ambiente que no esperaba.

Las cortesanas, todas ellas, estaban sentadas en los cómodos sofás, llorando con pañuelos. Ezio intentó consolarlas, pero Claudia entró en la escena y se lo llevó al despacho.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Nos han informado las compañeras que han encontrado a Carola muerta en la calle –explicó Claudia-. Era de las mejores cortesanas que teníamos.

-¿Saben quién era el culpable? ¿le vieron en la escena del crimen?

-Había mucha gente, pero ellas sólo vieron a alguien armado lo suficiente como para matarla. Y adivina qué llevaba.

-¿Capucha y la cara cubierta?

-Exactamente. Es posible que ni fuera ése el asesino, pero después de la información que nos dio el ladrón sobre la muerte de Lucio… hay que estar atentos. Cada vez más.

Ya estaba. La última pieza. Una cortesana. Ese alguien iba a por todos, ya daba igual si fueran mercenarios, templarios, ladrones, cortesanas o Asesinos. Todos se convertían en su objetivo. Pero, ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que Ezio quería descifrar para así acabar con esa locura.

Y aparte de todo eso, los templarios, al mando de Marco Talevi, querían recuperar el Fruto. Por eso no había de qué preocuparse; él era el único que sabía dónde lo había ocultado. Por lo que sólo él era la única vía de acceso al Fruto.

En todo caso, aquel asesino seguía rondando tan campante por las calles de Roma, matando a sus hermanos.

Había que acabar con aquella masacre cuanto antes.

**Fin del cap.2, no mucho más que decir, sólo que pronto empezarán a haber más acción y más texto sobre todo xDD.**

**Agradeceré las críticas o comentarios que me pongáis. Gracias.**

**SpainDragonWriter.**


	3. cap3 Persecuciones

**Persecuciones**

Había pasado una semana desde que Carola fue asesinada por el misterioso personaje. Extrañamente, las muertes habían cedido de forma enigmática. Era como si aquel al que Ezio buscaba se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Aun así, no se podía descartar la posibilidad del regreso con nuevos asesinatos y cadáveres en las calles.

A pesar de no haber más muertes a las que seguir el patrón del asesino, Ezio seguía con su incansable persecución de pistas. Cualquier pista era clave.

El Zorro no pudo ofrecer nada de información sobre los ataques que ya realizó su personaje. Tenía a algunos ladrones que seguían investigando el caso, pero la mayoría continuaba su lucha contra los Cento Occhi. A él también lo estaban atacando por dos flancos.

Ezio se estaba cansando de ir de un lado a otro de la ciudad sin dar con nada. Todo era frustrante. No podía hacer mucho, salvo vigilar a las cortesanas desde los tejados por la noche. Pero ellas ya conocían sus trucos y sutilmente llevaban los puñales que María les había mandado llevar. Aquello redujo considerablemente la clientela, pero era mejor así que volver a estar inseguros de lo que pudiera pasar fuera de la Rosa en Flor.

Una noche Ezio volvió al lugar donde Leonardo le dijo que estuviera de vez en cuando. Tal vez él había averiguado algo. Lamentablemente, no apareció en las noches que él se sentó en el banco con telas rojas.

-0-

Ezio practicaba sus saltos entre los tejados, normalmente siendo perseguido por los arqueros o los arcabuceros. En ocasiones, las balas de los arcabuces podían haberle herido la pierna, pero por suerte, él ya tenía mucho domino entre los tejados de Roma como para que eso sucediera, aunque, para asegurarse de que no le alcanzaba ninguna bala, optó por dar a su enemigo un poco de su propia medicina usando el cañón oculto. Los ballesteros eran más difíciles, las saetas impactaban contra la armadura más sigilosamente. Ezio localizó a su enemigo en un tejado más elevado. Saltó a otro tejado justo en el instante en el cual el ballestero había disparado otra saeta, la cual impactó contra las tejas y Ezio llegó al otro lado. Cuando tocó el suelo de tejas, se dio la vuelta y lanzó un par de cuchillos arrojadizos contra el contrincante. Las dagas atravesaron el pecho del templario y su cuerpo cayó a la calle. Justo por ahí pasaban un par de grupos de guardias que, al ver el cadáver, miraron al cielo y vieron a Ezio. La persecución no había terminado.

Pero eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

Ezio continuó su camino siguiendo saltando de tejado en tejado, con los guardias pisándole los talones. Hasta que finalmente los tejados se acabaron. Lo que había más abajo era un suelo que podía costarle las piernas. Había un carro de paja, pero no estaba lo bastante cerca para llegar de un salto de fe. Si no hacía algo, jamás se quitaría a los guardias de encima.

Se tocó uno de los bolsillos y sacó de uno de ellos su salvación. Miró atrás, el enemigo debía estar subiendo, no tardarían en darle alcance con más guardias. Retrocedió un poco para coger carrerilla, respiró hondo y corrió hacia la nada. Saltó.

En pleno aire, abrió la mano donde tenía lo que había sacado del bolsillo y el paracaídas que le había creado Leonardo se abrió de par en par. Con su peso, guió su trayectoria hasta el carro de paja y cuando se ubicó encima de éste, se dejó caer como una piedra.

Los guardias se detuvieron en pleno tejado, buscando por todos lados al Asesino. Se les había escapado una vez más. Enfadados, abandonaron la búsqueda, bajaron de los tejados y volvieron a sus patrullas.

Ezio no salió del carro de paja hasta que no hubiera pasado el peligro. Dejó que pasaran diez minutos antes de salir de su escondite. Después de salir, se quitó la paja de encima y se aseguró de que los guardias se habían ido. Después se dio aires de victoria.

-Sigo en forma.

Decidió dar un paseo por las calles de Roma. Se paró en un herrero cercano a reponer los cuchillos que había utilizado y después fue a un sastre a comprar más paracaídas. Las calles volvían a ser inseguras para Ezio, los guardias estaban alerta y a la más mínima acción que él hiciera. La persecución se reanudaría de nuevo. Los tejados volvían a ser una opción, y posiblemente era la mejor dado que había menos soldados allí.

De salto en salto llegó hasta un palomar. Una de las palomas tenía un mensaje de uno de sus hermanos con la información de su misión. Había sido todo un éxito. En aquellos momentos se disponía a volver a Roma para nuevas instrucciones, pero Ezio ya se encargaría de enviarle una nueva misión antes de que partiera hacia Italia. Prefería tenerlos apartados por ahora que volviesen las muertes. Antes de partir, una paloma llegó y Ezio cogió el mensaje. Era de Maquiavelo. Parecía que quería verle enseguida, de modo que no tenía más remedio que usar los túneles subterráneos para llegar a la guarida de los Asesinos en Isla Tiberina.

En la guarida, Ezio no pensaba que fuera a haber tanto silencio en el lugar. Sin algunos que hablaran de sus misiones en el exterior, sin el bullicio de los demás rondando por ahí con libros de la estantería en el ala oeste. Maquiavelo estaba sentado en la mesa, con un mapa encima de ésta y con cara de preocupación. Ezio se sentó enfrente y Nicolás no se anduvo por las ramas.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –le preguntó Ezio.

-¿Ha habido más ataques de nuestro misterioso personaje?

La pregunta sorprendió a Ezio. No lo estaba afirmando, sino preguntando.

-Por ahora han cedido. Y no parece que quiera volver a aparecer. Tal vez haya descubierto que le estoy siguiendo los pasos… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque quiero que lo dejes.

¿Dejarlo? Ezio no lo comprendía.

-¿Por qué quieres que lo deje? –inquirió.

-Hay problemas mucho más graves que ese. Marco Talevi se está preparando para algo. Lo más seguro es que sea la búsqueda del Fruto.

-El Fruto está a salvo y muy bien protegido. Sólo yo conozco la forma de recuperarlo –protestó Ezio.

-No pongo en duda tus habilidades, Ezio. Pero Marco también tiene a sus "Asesinos". Los tejados ya no serán seguros para ti.

Ezio rió._ ¿Lo han sido alguna vez?_

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. De modo que si te atacan, haz lo mismo.

Ezio se levantó de la silla.

-Buen consejo. Veré que puedo hacer con ellos.

-No los subestimes. Son tan ágiles y fuertes como tú. Puede que incluso mejores que los guardias del papa.

-Entonces la cosa se pondrá interesante. –y dejó a Maquiavelo solo en la sala.

_Asesinos templarios. Era lo que me faltaba por oír. Primero __ese personaje que no sé de que bando está y luego esto… me están atacando por dos flancos, y es posible que no pueda aguantar por uno de ellos._

Ezio tenía ganas de conocer a aquellos nuevos soldados de los templarios. No los había visto mientras estaba saltando por los tejados. Empezó a correr y saltar por las casas como hacía habitualmente, ocultándose en los bordes para no ser visto por los ballesteros. A veces se aseguraba usando la hoja oculta y en otras, se presentaba ante él, se abalanzaba y lo tiraba edificio abajo. Pero cuando hizo una de esas acciones de asesinato, el cadáver alertó a un hombre con la boca tapada. Ezio se dio cuenta de inmediato: eran esos asesinos templarios de los que Maquiavelo había mencionado y no hubo duda cuando el hombre había escalado en poco tiempo el edificio.

Ezio decidió no atacar al hombre y empezar a huir. Así pondría a prueba la agilidad que Maquiavelo le había atribuido. La carrera por los tejados de Roma había comenzado.

No se lo podía creer. Era cierto. Nicolás tenía razón: no se debía subestimar a este nuevo rival. Por mucho que Ezio corriese, saltase, intentase dar esquinazo a su perseguidor era absolutamente inútil: éste lo descubría sin problemas; sabía perfectamente dónde se ocultaba y cómo podía esquivarlo.

Ezio se rindió, dejó de correr y se detuvo en seco. Justo en ese instante desenfundó la espada y se dispuso a luchar en aquel tejado al borde de una caída casi mortal. El hombre también desenfundó la espada y así empezó una violenta lucha en las alturas.

Cada entrechocar de espadas producía una expulsión de chispas por todos lados. Mientras sus espadas luchaban por romper la barrera de acero del otro y clavarse en su piel, ambos contrincantes se miraban a los ojos como si quisieran matase con sólo verse mutuamente. Algunas de los ataques que uno de los dos hacían, provocaba que el otro, peligrosamente, se desequilibrara y se dirigiera a la calle de una caída, pero sus reacciones eran muy rápidas y ninguno permitía que el otro pudiese conseguir la victoria.

_Es muy duro. Tendré que hacer uso del cañón._

Pero antes de que Ezio se dispusiera a apretar el gatillo del cañón, su rival le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago. Ezio se desequilibró y cayó de forma estable en el tejado. Se llevó una mano al estómago para intentar evitar el dolor que sentía. En aquellos momentos estaba indefenso. Y el enemigo no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de matarlo.

_Mierda… Tengo que dispararle antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

El hombre se dispuso a clavarle la espada en el pecho, pero justo en el instante en el que Ezio iba a ser ejecutado, el sonido de un disparo se oyó en el aire y Ezio pudo ver como un chorro de sangre salía de la cabeza de su contrincante. Éste, ahora un cuerpo inerte, se dejó caer y rodar por el tejado hasta manchar la calle con su sangre. Ezio se levantó con ligera dificultado y buscó a su salvador. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver quién estaba en las casas de al lado.

-Él es…

Sin duda debía ser él. La descripción que le había dado el ladrón del Zorro hace tiempo encajaba perfectamente con aquella persona. Tenía el rostro cubierto y una capucha terminaba de oscurecerle la cara. Toda la vestimenta era negra y ayudaba más a cubrirle el rostro. Pero no le salvó de que Ezio se quedara con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver su muñeca izquierda: una hoja oculta. No había duda alguna, debía ser una hoja oculta. Ezio conocía muy bien el mecanismo de ésta y reconocería una en cualquier parte. Debía alegrarse al comprobar que no disponía de cañón oculto ni de lanza dardos venenosos. Pero… ¿de dónde la había sacado? Tal vez la obtuvo cuando mató a uno de sus hermanos Asesinos, aunque no era muy probable, puesto que sus compañeros disponían al menos de una hoja oculta con un cañón oculto, y el no disponía de lo segundo.

el hombre encapuchado dejó caer el arcabuz con el que había ayudado a Ezio y se dispuso a darse a la fuga.

-¡Espera!

Ezio reinició una nueva persecución contra el personaje que había realizado todas las muertes de sus compañeros y los hombres de sus Hermanos. Esta podía ser la única posibilidad de atraparlo y conseguir varias respuestas antes de que lo juzgaran los demás y, muy probablemente, lo ejecutaran. Por desgracia, este personaje era un gran rival y corría tan rápido como si tuviera pies de pluma. Lo que más le extrañaba a Ezio era que tenía una pistola como la que César usó para matar a su tío que podía usar perfectamente para dispararle y librarse de él, pero no lo hacía.

Cada vez Ezio tenía muchas más ganas de averiguar más cosas sobre él y su comportamiento.

Finalmente, los tejados se acabaron y Ezio ya tenía su objetivo entre la espada y la pared. Si quería sobrevivir, no le quedaría más remedio que batirse en duelo con él, mientras que la otra opción era saltar y romperse las piernas en un vano intento de huida.

-No tienes escapatoria. Ríndete.

El hombre miraba incansablemente a su alrededor en busca de una salida. Al no ver ninguna, se dispuso a actuar de alguna forma, la cual Ezio ya se lo esperaba. Se llevó la mano a la daga mientras el rival se llevaba la mano a un bolsillo, probablemente para sacar cuchillos que usaría para arrojárselos. No dejaría que eso pasara y lo dejaría herido para llevárselo ante Maquiavelo y los demás. No obstante, el hombre no sacó algo afilado con lo que matar a Ezio, sino que tiró una bomba de humo a sus pies y ambos se vieron cubiertos de un espeso humo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No veo nada!

Cuando el humo se disipó al cabo de un minuto, Ezio estaba solo. El hombre se las había apañado para escaquearse de sus manos astutamente. Ezio corrió hacia la calle para comprobar que no estaba por ahí, pero había tanta gente concentrada que no se podía ver a nadie que fuese de negro. También vio que la caída era muy alta y no había nada a lo que agarrarse para bajar y reducir el daño. Por los demás tejados tampoco podría haber escapado puesto que podría haberle oído y visto en la lejanía. Sin otra opción, él debió saltar a la calle…pero ¿cómo pudo irse sin hacerse daño y si poder ocultarse en ningún lugar? De repente Ezio notó que algo no iba bien y se llevó la mano al bolsillo de los paracaídas.

¡El que había comprado había desparecido!

Ezio supo al instante que el hombre había aprovechado la humareda para robarle rápidamente el paracaídas y huir con él.

_Hay muchas cosas que debo averiguar con ése personaje. Al menos sé que se trata de un hombre pero__… ¿por qué llevaba una hoja oculta en su antebrazo izquierdo? Y lo más extraño de todo: ¿por qué me había salvado la vida sabiendo que había matado a tantos de los míos?_

Aquellas eran preguntas que Ezio quería desvelar lo más pronto posible. Lo sentía por Maquiavelo, pero no iba a dejar de perseguirle hasta que no encontrase las respuestas a sus preguntas.

**Fin del cap 3, ****espero que os haya gustado**

**Reviews son siempre ****agradecidos, gracias. **

**Addio**

**SDW**


	4. Laura

**Laura**

Cada vez que Ezio pensaba en aquel personaje encapuchado, las dudas le invadían la cabeza. Pero la más importante siempre era una: ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ese hombre mataba tanto templarios como a sus hermanos? ¿Por qué le salvó la vida cuando fácilmente se la pudo haber quitado? ¿Por qué llevaba en su muñeca izquierdo el diseño de la hoja oculta? Quería respuestas de esas y otras muchas cuestiones.

Lamentablemente, los métodos para obtenerlos eran monótonos: sentarse en bancos para escuchar lo que decía la gente –aunque esta vez se centraba en lo que pudieran decir los guardias que pasaban cerca de él-, interrogaba a los heraldos mediante sobornos o amenazas, según la "contribución" de éste y seguir a personas que debían ser importantes entre los templarios.

Cuando regresó a la guarida en Isla Tiberina, Maquiavelo le esperaba para reñirle sobre sus impulsivas acciones. Se había enterado de lo sucedido poco después de que Ezio perdiera de vista a su objetivo. No se calmó ni en el momento en el cual Ezio le dijo que había encontrado al asesino de los miembros de la Hermandad.

-Aunque lo hayas perseguido, no te ha servido de mucho –continuó Maquiavelo riñéndole.

-Al menos sé que persigo a un varón que lleva una hoja oculta en su muñeca. Eso ya es algo –replicó Ezio.

Maquiavelo suspiró sabiendo que Ezio no dejaría de actuar de forma tan impulsiva con tal de averiguar a su misterioso objetivo, de modo que dejó de lado el tema para hablar de otro asunto.

-Ezio, en las próximas semanas abandonaré Roma para atender otros asuntos.

-¿Qué clase de asuntos? –inquirió Ezio.

-Digamos que tú no tienes mucho dominio en ellos.

Con sólo esas palabras, Ezio tuvo suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que hablaba de política. Maquiavelo era quien se encargaba de esos temas mientras él actuaba de una manera menos legal.

El viaje de Maquiavelo le llevaba desde la ciudad natal de Ezio, Florencia, para terminar en Milán, donde resolvería ciertos casos. Maquiavelo prometió que volvería en cuanto todo estuviera en condiciones de mantenerse sin su presencia.

-Te deseo un buen viaje, Nicolás.

-Vigila lo que haces mientras no estoy… y procura que no te maten.

Ezio se mantuvo callado durante un incómodo tiempo en el cual no se escuchaba nada salvo el ruido de la leña quemada de la chimenea.

-0-

Los siguientes tres días eran los mismos de siempre. El misterioso hombre no había vuelto a atacar desde el asesinato de Carola. Era como si ya no le importase para nada seguir matando a sus compañeros. Aun así, no había que correr ningún riesgo y la situación de alerta continuó siendo la misma.

Un día, mientras Ezio espiaba a unos guardias que parecían hablar de algo que le interesaba, notó algo extraño. Miró a sus espaldas, pero lo único que pudo ver era a la gente paseando, hablando o comprando. Pronto averiguó que no debía mirar a la calle, sino a los tejados. Desafortunadamente, el único movimiento que había era el de los ballesteros patrullando por ellos, pero Ezio sabía que alguien lo había observado por un instante. Escaló el edificio hasta subir al tejado y examinó el entorno. No vio a nadie sospechoso.

Es raro, pero no hay duda de que alguien me espía. ¿Será ese hombre?

Intento recuperar el recorrido que había perdido con esa observación para reencontrar a los guardias que espiaba. No obstante, a la vez que Ezio espiaba a los guardias, él no dejaba de sentirse vigilado. En una ocasión pudo ver lo que el creyó que era la vestimenta de su espía. Lo ignoró y volvió a espiar a los guardias hasta que ya no se pudo obtener anda más interesante de ellos cuando hablaron sobre sus pagas.

La noche cayó lentamente sobre la ciudad y Ezio lo vio como una buena oportunidad para llevar a cabo su movimiento contra quien le estuviera observado desde las sombras y la lejanía.

Se dirigió a las pequeñas ruinas en el monte Palatino donde se suponía que había tenido una reyerta contra los Cento Occhi el día de su regreso. Allí se quedó quieto, sin hacer el menor movimiento y dejando que el sonido de su alrededor le llegara a los oídos. Estuvo así todo el rato hasta que pudo oír un movimiento detrás de una de las paredes de las ruinas.

Sonrió.

-Buen intento. Pero sigues sin poder aguantar tu escondite mucho tiempo –dijo Ezio sin mirar a ninguna parte. Pareció que había halado solo, pues no obtuvo ninguna respuesta-. No es necesario que intentes esconderte más, sé que estás aquí. Vamos, sal de ahí.

La orden no fue obedecida al instante, pero al cabo de unos segundos se asomó por la esquina de una de las paredes una persona que vestía con el uniforme de los Asesinos. Se detuvo cara a Ezio y le hizo una reverencia a la vez que se llevaba la mano derecha hacia el pecho izquierdo y ocultaba el dedo anular.

-Estaba segura de que no podría ocultarme eternamente de ti, maestro –dijo la mujer.

La Asesina se quitó la capucha, dejando visible su cara. Tenía el pelo oscuro y recogido en una cola de caballo y los ojos verdes. En general, era una mujer esbelta y de unos veinticinco años de edad. Se llamaba Laura Berneri y era la última adquisición de la Hermandad. Sus habilidades tanto para el asesinato, el hurto y la lucha la habían ayudado a ascender al máximo rango en cuestión de escasas semanas. Ezio estaba muy sorprendido con una mujer de aspecto frágil que demostró tener una gran fuerza al participar en las apuestas de los barracones y salir invicta y, a su vez, poder espiar y robar con una facilidad raramente similar a la gran habilidad del Zorro.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, Laura? –preguntó Ezio enfadado-. Te dije que no volvieras de Francia hasta nueva orden.

-Pensé que necesitarías la ayuda de, al menos, un hermano más.

Ezio se llevó una mano a la cara, disgustado.

-Os envié a todos a una misión para que no acabarais corriendo la misma suerte que Fabio. Y además os pedí que no volvierais a Roma hasta que yo os lo ordenara. ¿No te leíste esa parte?

-Sí, pero ya sabes como soy, maestro –le recordó Laura-. Cumplí mi misión con éxito, y ahora quiero ayudarte como pueda.

Ezio cada vez se desesperaba más y más. Laura, aparte de ser una gran Asesina para la Hermandad, era un poco rebelde. Era cierto que obedecía todas las órdenes al pie de la letra, pero no siempre acababa acatándolas como se tenía previsto.

Al final, Ezio suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Tú y tu rebeldía acabaréis matándome.

-No si yo puedo protegerte, Ezio.

Rebelde e independiente, pero a su vez obediente. No entiendo como no consiguió volver locos a los Asesinos que entrenaban a los nuevos aprendices.

De todas formas, Ezio quería que Laura se fuera para protegerla a ella y no al revés. Pero existían varios inconvenientes: no podía enviarla de nuevo a Francia ahora que se había tomado un viaje de vuelta a Roma, y tampoco podía, pues no había ninguna misión para obligarla a marcharse. De modo que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la ayuda de su compañera.

-Pero con una condición –advirtió a Laura-: obedecerás y acatarás todas y cada una de las órdenes que te mande. Estos no son días en los que tu rebeldía puede ser tolerada, ¿Entendido?

-De acuerdo. Iré a Isla Tiberina y esperaré a que me llames.

-Me temo que no va a se así –contrapuso Ezio.

-¿Por qué no? –Inquirió Laura-. Allí es el lugar más seguro en el que puedo estar.

-Quiero que estés segura y a la vez vigilada. –Laura quiso replicar, pero Ezio la calló alzando la mano-. No puedes negar que eres muy capaz de salir corriendo en mi ayuda sin que yo te lo ordene. Y puedes jugarte la vida cada vez que haces eso con la situación actual. Además, no hay nadie en la guarida. Maquiavelo ha salido de Roma en un viaje de los suyos y nuestros hermanos están por todo el Mediterráneo, obedeciendo mi orden de quedarse allí hasta nueva orden.

Laura lo vio correcto, aunque en el fondo Ezio sabía que no le gustaba mucho la idea. Ambos se pusieron en marcha en busca de un lugar donde hacer que ella pudiera estar bien vigilada.

El primer lugar en el que pensó Ezio fue en los barracones. La seguridad que allí había haría que difícilmente Laura pudiera tomarse la libertad de irse por su cuenta. Por desgracia, al hablarlo con Bartolomeo desde el muro, le dijo uqe, aunque pudiera, dejaría que una Asesina se quedará con los mercenarios, pero al estar todos en los barracones, no había ni un solo hueco para ella. Laura se alegró de no quedarse con los mercenarios, pues era una oportunidad de quedarse con Ezio y ayudarle en su misión.

Por un instante, Ezio quiso llevarla con Claudia y María. Pero, aparte de que sería una mala idea por llevar a alguien con ropa de Asesino a una casa de cortesanas, Laura acabaría odiando quedarse allí y sentirse como una de ellas y acabaría de nuevo yéndose.

Su última oportunidad fue la Zorra Dormilona, la posada del Zorro. Pidió hablar con él y cuando pudo, los tres e dirigieron a la parte de atrás, donde hablaban de todos los temas importantes sin ser descubiertos. Cuando Ezio le pidió al Zorro que acogiera a Laura en su posada, él se lo pensó un momento, y al final acabó aceptando.

-Tiene suerte de que haya una habitación disponible que usamos para el Gremio. Puede dormir allí, pero también nos vendría bien una ayuda, Ezio.

-Conociéndola, podrías darle trabajo con el asunto de los Cento Occhi. Eso la mantendría ocupada mientras yo me ocupo del tema del hombre enmascarado.

-Hmmm, eso estaría bien.

-Y Yo ayudaré encantada en lo que pueda –añadió Laura-. Me alegrará tener las manos ocupadas para ayudar al Gremio.

-Bueno, pues ¿Por qué no vas a ver tu habitación? Lidia te dará la llave.

Dicho esto, Laura se marchó en busca de la llave de su habitación. Ezio también se dispuso a marcharse después de agradecer al Zorro por su hospitalidad.

-Antes de irte, Ezio… ya que estás aquí te hago conocer de que ese misterioso hombre enmascarado ha dejado de ocultarse. Mis hombres me han dicho que tiene un encuentro en el Panteón mañana a mediodía. –A Ezio le brillaron los ojos ante tal noticia-. Está claro que no podría ser cierto, pero me temo que la única forma de averiguarlo es acudiendo a esa reunión.

-En cuanto haya acabo de verificar esa información, volveré para detallarte lo ocurrido.

-Buena suerte y ve con cuidado.

Ahora que Ezio había resuelto el repentino problema de Laura, ya tenía un objetivo puesto a la mañana siguiente. si es cierto lo que el Zorro me ha dicho, podré conseguir las respuestas que busco de ese hombre enmascarado.

**Aquí está el capítulo 4. He hecho lo que he podido por recuperar mentalmente la trama de este fic que deje hace…¿1 o 2 años? No recuerdo cuando. Pero debo agradecer a ese usuario anónimo que ha hecho su crítica sobre este fic, pues éste ha conseguido que un fic abandonado desde hace años vuelva a escribirse. Gracias por tu interés!**

**También quise responder a tu crítica, pero no pude, así que aprovecho ahora para ello: no se me olvida el tema de la vista de águila, pero debes saber que Ezio sólo puede ver a través del humo en Revelations, donde tiene más desarrollada esa habilidad. En Brotherhood no tiene esa posibilidad, aunque si el tema del rastro que podría usar, pero haría del misterio algo inútil, no sé si me entiendes. Procuro no hacer mucho uso de la vista de águila, aunque la usaré en alguna ocasión.**

**Hasta otro cap.**

**SpainDragonWriter.**


End file.
